Deepest Desire
by Rebekah96
Summary: Everyone has desires some are pure while others are evil. That was true for Yami but his desires where a mixture of both and it was all because of one girl. (Yami x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alright guys so this story will have a lot of mature things here so I'm warning you guys now if your uncomfortable turn back now. Also there is strong language as well. This is your warning for the rest story thanks. **

**Chapter 1 **

The newest craze at Domino High was a small game, a tamagotchi. Everyone was playing it, sharing their pets and having them meet or sometimes even battle. Yami was leaning in the hallway alone, fumbling the keychain his own pet was hanging on. He found it quite curious this new trend, but he loved games just a bit too much to pass up on it. He watched the little animation pass the screen, and remembered all the small pets that it had battled to become this strong. It made him a bit proud though he wouldn't dare show it. He didn't have many friends around the school, but there were two others that just would not let him alone, no matter what how he tried to push them away. One of them was Yugi. His precious little Yugi, that he would protect at all costs. The boy that was connected to his Millennium Puzzle through some kind of fate. The other was a girl. Yami cocked his eyebrow a bit, as a flashing animation showed him that someone was requesting a meet up. He looked up and around to the source, and spotted the girl down the hall.

The girl he was his friend not caring how many times Yami tried to push her away, the girl couldn't stay away there was something about Yami that was so mysterious. Dawn smiled as she finally made it to him, "Good you stop I was hoping that me and you can do a pet exchange Yami" she smiled softly at him. Yami's eyes narrowed. Why couldn't she just let him alone? He hated how she followed him around, constantly pestering him about every new fad. He had thought to have made it very clear that he did not want this kind of attention, but apparently not. "Why would I?" He bounced himself off the wall, turning to walk away. Dawn looked at him, "Please Yami I just want to see what happens that's all I ask." Yami skin was itching with the desire to tell her off again, but for some god forsaken reason he didn't. He turned on his heel, a grin on his face and a spark in his eye. He leaned forward and spoke to her from a low angle. "Let's make this a game then. I win and you leave me alone; you win and you get your exchange." He shrugged lightly but the grin was unwavering. Dawn smirked, "Sure I'll play because I never back down from a game"

Yami raised his eyebrows. She was actually interested? The grin quickly fell back onto his face, this would be fun then. "Okay, the rules are quite simple", he said as he straightend his back. He held two fingers in front of him. "I will think of an object and you get 20 questions to guess what I am thinking of. The catch is I can only answer Yes or No. Fail to guess, and you lose." Dawn nods, "I agree to the rules so let us begin." "Ask away. I have an object picked out." He nodded. Dawn knew how this game worked. "Okay does the object have to do with games?" A nod. "Yes." Well that shorten the list of what could it be. "Alright question 2 does the object have to do with puzzle games." "No." He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. Dawn thought for a moment, "Okay what about board games?" He shook his head again. "No. 16 more to go."

Dawn sighed she knew it was for a game. "Wait is the object the game itself." "Yes.", his eyes narrowed, she was getting there. "More specific. What game am I thinking of?" So it was actually a game itself, "Is it a digital game?" "Yes again.", he answered. How was she getting close, this was not supposed to go this way. Wait the answer was right in front of her the whole time how could she not see that, "Wow Yami this was fun but it's the game we are playing right now the digital pets the tamagotchi." His eyes widened. This was a first. The first time anyone had ever beat him. "Yes. Yes, it is.", he growled, pulling out the small gadget. He just wanted get this over with. How could she have guessed it? The obvious answers were always last one people thought of, why not her? His eyes narrowed again, slightly flashing in crimson. "I'll uphold my end of the bargain." Dawn smiled in victory she actually beat him, that made her so happy. She got out her digital pet and smiled, "Good because I won fair and square."

They made their little pets meet, Yami looking on annoyed. His strong and proud pet had to share its space with a tiny, weak creature. He didn't like it one bit, and his mind wandered back to their game again, how had she done it? He didn't have any tells, right? His poker face was impeccable, he was quite proud of it. His eyes glowed a deep red when he finally squeezed out the question: "How did you know?"

Her creature wasn't weak it Was sharing its kindness with Yami's and not even knowing that her pet was a reflection of herself, a little heart appeared on hers. "What do you how did I know? I know you like game so that was the first question I ask then it became of process of elimination until the answer was obvious."

Yami pressed his lips together. That was not the answer he had hoped for... Oh, what, hoped for! He hoped for her to finally leave nothing else! When the small animation has finally over, Yami pocketed his pet again and turned around without another word, walking away. Dawn watch him and frowned she looked at her pet and saw hearts. Dawn herself blushed, "No I don't like him he'll never like me or you. I mean come on he only cares about Yugi." She walked past one of the most dangerous guys in the school and saw their exchange. Yami walked up to the roof top. He frown was deepening at every step he took. He was annoyed. Why did he suddenly care? His pants fumbled the pet in his pocket, and when he had reached the roof he finally pulled it out again. Looking down at the once proud monster that had turned into a dancing fool, his grip tightened. "Fuck!", he yelled and threw his pet at the floor, shattering it into a hundred pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dawn shivered when the bully grabbed her arm, "Hey what are you doing look go of me your creep." Meanwhile Yugi was walking and saw this he gasped, Dawn was in trouble. Yugi bit his lip, he needed Yami, yeah Yami was the only who could save her.

Yami paced up and down the roof. His game with the girl wouldn't leave is head. Why did she win, only Yugi was allowed to win against him, and even he couldn't manage that. This girl had won against him! Hell, he didn't even remember her name, she was a nobody! A nothing! He kicked open the door to the stairs, running down them two steps at a time. He had to play her again!

Yugi was rushing as fast as his legs could take him, he saw Yami and smiled, "Yami thank god I found you Please I know your not all that heartless please save her please save Dawn." The girl tried to get away but this man wouldn't have it and he pressed his body against hers, "Please stop..." Yami was surprised but happy that Yugi had been searching for him. He shuffled closed to him, basking in his warm and kind aura, putting an arm around his shoulder. Yugi had been exactly what he had needed. "Who's Dawn?", he asked, now more relaxed. Yugi looked at her, "The only girl who likes to hang out with you" he smiled. Knowing Dawn would help Yami, "Please Yami don't you care."

His face immediatly turned dark again, when Yugi mentioned the girl, Dawn, that was her name? Dawn. Dawn? Yami turned her name over in his head a bit. Had he heard it before? Dawn. The girl. The one who had lost to. His frown deepened once more, he had a score to settle. "Where is she?" Yugi pointed down the hallway, he was now scared to what he was going to find, he thought that he should have never left her alone. Yami was hesitant to leave Yugi's side, though he did want to persue the girl. Eventually he just grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him along forcefully down the hallway, until the girl came into view.

Yugi gasped at what he saw, anger full his entire. The girl was being inappropriate touch and that man was grinding against her like she was a play thing and no was here but them. Dawn was such a sweet innocent girl. Yami stopped at the sight. He rolled his shoulders and straightened his back before pushing his hands into his pocket. "People like you make me sick.", he said. His voice wasn't loud, but very clearly travelled over to the tall student. The boy looked at him and stop what he was doing, "And she was having fun you don't care for her." Yami tilted his head in answer. "You're right, I don't, but you're still in violation of school rules." A smirk appeared on his lips as he stepped closer. "Let's play a game for it. You win: I'll leave and you get to have your fun with the girl; sounds good, right?"

Yugi looked at him, he read his thoughts. "Yami you want to have everything so precious taken from her just your mad that she beat you in a game. Your mess up Yami, this girl is really kind and sweet and you don't care...for once in Your life care about someone please like actually care." Dawn looked at Yami when he said that, she didn't know what to do. Yami really didn't care about her, it was obvious no one really cared. Yami looked over at Yugi with a murderous smile on his face, it was really quite unsettling, and shrugged. "Maybe I am mad." Then he turned back to the bully, taking another step towards him. "So? What do you say? Deal or no deal?" He leaned on the wall beside him, still smiling. "I'm getting quite comfortable here, I might just stay forever. Play me." "I'll play" the bully told Yami and he let Dawn go, she dropped to the floor shaking up by what happen to her.

"Wonderful.", Yami answered, his smile turning into a smirk. "The rules are simple: I will think of an object and you get 20 questions to find out what it is. The catch? I can only answer with yes or no." He paused, the smile appearing again, this time accompanied by a glimmer of his eyes: "And this will be a shadow game." The bully nods and then starts to ask the questions, how was he supposed to guess the object he was not smart and he was very dumb. After a few minutes he still had a few questions left but this was getting irritating so the bully went for a knife in his pocket and went to attack Yami, "This game is ridged if I kill you then I don't have to play"

Yami easily and elegantly dodged his attack. "A shadow game reveals one's true character. You broke the rules and now you have to receive your punishment." He leaned down to the bully, that had stumbled to the floor. "Your lust was insatiable, now deal with the consequences. The door of shadows has been opened." Then he straightened again, a smirk on his face at the agonised screams that came from the now broken individual. He turned around and walked over to Dawn, silently holding out his hand. Dawn slowly took his hand and just looked at Yami not really caring what he did to that you, he saved her life. "Thank you..." her voice was much different now it was soft and above all else scared of what could happen next. He pulled her up to a standing position and then closed in on her, almost making their noses touch, not once breaking eye contact, a red glow hidden deep within his eyes. "I want another game." Dawn looked at him, her eyes were not as vibrant now, "okay..." Yugi on the other hand sighed, did Yami not see needed comfort.

Yami perked up a bit at her answer. It was well hidden but still visible that her okay had made him happy, even if he wouldn't ever acknowledge it. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "Same game, different answer. If I win you get out of my life." With a wave of his hand he added: "On the off chance that you should win, you can just pick whatever." Dawn looked at him and nods. "Okay." He cocked an eyebrow. "First question?" Dawn had to think it could be any object. "Well I know it can't be a game this time so let's try this does the object do stuff." Yami raised his eyebrows. "Yes." Obviously, he thought.

Dawn then thought for a moment, "Is the object have a gender?" Yami's eyes narrowed once more. How did she do this? "Yes..." Now came the hard person so the answer itself wasn't just a person it what whoever he was thinking of was the answer. "Is the answer me? Am I what your thinking of?" His eyes jumped to the side, looking away from her. Suddenly he felt a bit embarrassed. Why did he think this would be a good idea. He pressed his lips together before squeezing out his answer. "You win." Dawn smiled, "Why would you think of me I don't understand?" Yami was flustered, it was visible all over his body. His fingers twitched, and his eyes didn't dare look at her. Maybe he was a bit annoyed too, it had been a stupid idea to come here and challenge her again. Why did he think it would be so smart to choose her to think of? Why was he only thinking of her ever since their last meeting? "Is that your wish? Your end of the bargain? You want to know why I thought of you?" Maybe it was a bit bitter of him to play it like this but he really did not want to give her an answer.

"Yes I want to know why." Dawn looked at him. Why? Why did she want to know? What was so good about knowing? "Because I'm interested.", he breathed. There, he said it, he didn't care if she had heard, he said it! In a mechanic motion he moved his legs to turn around. Dawn stop he was interested, "What the hell does that mean? Tell me what I want to know." Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did she stop him? His embarrassment was now slowly turning into anger, "It means that I can't get you out of my fucking head!", he yelled at her. "Ever since you won that damn game and had your stupid fucking exchange! I just can't STOP thinking about you!"

Dawn looked at him she sighed. All this was her fault anyway, "I just wanted to be friends is all I'm sorry."

Yugi quickly rushed to Dawn's side, holding onto her arm. "How dare you yell at her, Yami! She just had an awful experience and you first force her to play a game with you and then you yell at her? You're awful!" He turned to Dawn, softly reassuring her. "You don't have to be sorry, none of this is your fault!" Yami ran a hand over his face. There were both so difficult to deal with, it was exhausting. Without another word he walked off, down the hall, and back to the roof top. He needed to cool off his head. Dawn looked at Yugi and smiled but then she hugged him tightly she wanted to be in someone arms for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**-a couple weeks later- **

It was a sunny saturday morning and Yami was standing outside Domino Park waiting for someone. He looked down at himself. Why had he dressed so nicely again? He had noone to impress, the girl had forced him to be here! He shouldn't have worn this nice dark red shirt that accentuated his eyes, or these tight leather pants that hugged his legs in the best way. He shouldn't look this good on his penalty date with Dawn, and yet he did. He glanced at the big clock above the entrance, he was here early, there were still 20 minutes until the time they had decided on. He should've come late, really show her how much he didn't want to be there, and yet he didn't. He looked down at the floor and pocketed his hands. What the hell was he doing?

Dawn came early as well not expecting to see Yami there, the boy looked really handsome in that outfit and her face flushed. As for her she dressed nicely, since it was summer she wore a white tank top shirt with a purple skirt. The skirt itself was short but not short like must girls wear. Not only that she fixed her brown hair a little she made a curly. She also didn't apply much make up just to give herself some glow, she wanted to look natural as possible for him like really impress him. "Hey Yami I wasn't expecting to see you here early you ready to go." He looked up at the sound of her voice and - fuck. The skirt really was not that short but the way it flowed around her thighs, made him want to touch them, massage them, bite them. Shit. He forced his eyes up and then stopped again at the sight of the curls that made her neck more prominent, wouldn't it look really great with a collar on? Oh shit, no, what was he thinking again. The sun. It was the sun, he had sun stroke, clearly. He reeled his mind back in and hid all of his emotions behind his poker face. "I am. Let's get inside." He started walking without waiting for her. Today would be a hard day.

Dawn smiled at she ran after him, she hoped she was impressing him Yugi told just stay herself despite her having feelings now Yugi told to kept them hidden because Yami can sense those things. Yugi basically told let him come to him. Let him do everything. "Okay let's go." Then they walked into the amusement park. Once inside, Yami looked down at the little pamphlet he had been giving on entering. It showed a map of the entire park. There was a swimming pool, various rides, a ferris wheel 'the date spot', it said, and a haunted house. That sounded fun, he like haunted houses, he enjoyed other get spooked at the ridiculous masks and maybe Dawn would jump and he would catch her and hold her close, bite her neck, ki- AND MAYBE he didn't actually care. "What do you want to do?", he asked in a flat voice. Dawn looked at him she did drag him out her, "Well I was the one who dragged you out here so why not you take somewhere you like to go Yami the last thing we do is the Ferris wheel okay." The girl smiled at him.

"The pool. Let's go to the pool." The pool would be good, maybe he could cool off his head there. He went ahead again. Why was she being considerate? She didn't have to be, she had won their game fair and square. At the thought, it itched in his fingers again, gods he wanted to fucking win for once! Win, and nail her down on the board, finally taking what was rightfully his! Water! Cold, cool, freezing water. He would take a head dive into the pool and noone could stop him. She nods and then walked into one of the lockers to change into her swim suit. She didn't want to come because Tea got her a bikini but she sighed and walked out anyway. Yami probably wouldn't care anyway.

Yami stood by the pool side in his swim shorts, testing the water with his foot. Maybe he shouldn't complain so much, it wasn't even so bad, and then she walked out in a bikini and it was really bad! He sidestepped right into the water, submerging his whole body and pressing against the wall. Why was she in his head? Dawn walked over to where he was, Yami was shirtless and that now messed with her mind, she went to go sit down in one of the chairs and lay down, not knowing what she was doing to him. Yami rose from the pool in one quick swoop, gasping for air and coughing up water. He covered his head in his hands, he didn't dare look up at her, and yet it didn't matter wheter he looked or didn't she was there right before his inner eye, taunting him with her figure, and her games. He took another deep breath and went for a second dive.

Dawn looked at him and was very concerned about him, "Yami?" He heard her call his name and swam over to the other side if the pool. Was this what they called the siren's call? His lungs were burning and he had to come up again, only to find himself staring right into her face. The girl had concern written all over her face, "Are you okay?" Maybe it was the glistening water that had splashed onto her face, maybe it was the fact that he could hardly breath and his head was spinning, unable to think straight, but he thought she looked stunning. The light from behind made her shine like an angel straight from heaven, or if Yami was thinking straight he would've thought like a fallen angel from hell. But he wasn't, and so he pushed himself up on the side of the pool and pressed a kiss to her lips. At first when Yami didn't say anything she was would help out of the water so he let the sun hit his skin and warm but the moment he pushed himself and pressed his lips to hers is when Dawn's face exploded with redness. She wasn't not expecting a kiss from him. She wanted to kiss him back, her feelings for the boy would come full force if she did so she didn't kiss him back, he would have to earn it.

The very second their lips touched, his eyes flung open, his mind clear again, and he fell back into the pool, thrashing wildly trying to stay afloat, and almost drowning in the process. He eventually caught himself though, holding onto the side of the pool coughing up alot of water and desperatly trying to get himself to breath again. What had he done?! Dawn kneeled down, "Yami are you okay?" He looked up at her, blushing brightly. He had kissed her! And she hadn't even pushed him away, oh gods, what has happening to him? He wanted to get back in the water, but he didn't dare, he had almost drowned himself just then, he didn't need that again. So instead he avoided her eyes, trying his best to put on a poker face and have his voice not be shaky as he answered with "I'm fine." and pulled himself out of the pool. At first Dawn didn't believe him but nods, she smiled. "Why don't we go someone else then since your having trouble with the water today?"

An annoyed frown sat itself on his brows, was she really teasing him now? Who did this girl think she was? He got to his feet, said "Fine." and then went to dry himself off and change again, without another word or look. Dawn went to change back into her clothes, now it was her turn. "We are going to the Ferris wheel I can't wait~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/n: a lemon chapter **

Oh great, the 'date spot'. Yami thought as he silently followed her, his hands deep in his pockets again. He was so tired, this whole day was exhausting, a bit physically, he had almost drowned, but mostly mentally. He didn't have himself in check anymore and his feelings ran rampant all over the place. Feelings that he had never felt before washing over him hot and cold, and leaving him drained. He didn't even really understand what most of them were, the only thing he was really sure of was, that this girl in front of him had to be the sexiest woman he had ever seen, and he could only barely keep his fingers to his side, whenever he accidentally looked at her.

Dawn looked at him, "Yami you don't have to go up with me if you don't want to I know this is considered the date spot and I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Though despite having feelings she was being considerate to him and how he felt. "No, it's fine, I can handle it." He said flatly, he was a bit fired up now though. She thought he couldn't do it? That any of this would actually affect him? No, that's exactly were she was wrong, he didn't care about any of this, and he would easily be able to just sit in a ferris wheel with her. There was no wrong idea to get, they weren't together, not even interested in each other and he would fucking show her how well it could handle it. It was a challenge now! He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along to the line. His name wasn't Yami Sennen if he let anything, really fucking anything that had happened to him get to his head, and he would prove it.

As they waiting in the line the more nervous Dawn became. They were just going in as friends so why was so nervous. So the line moved up and they were next in line. Once these entered and the doors closed is when her shy came into being. Yami sat down opposite her, crossed his legs and propped up his arm on the seat leaning his head on it as he looked out of the window. He could do this. There was absolutely no reason to think that he couldn't, but when the doors closed he suddenly started feeling trapped. He chanced a glance at Dawn opposite him. Had she always been this close? Oh god, maybe this had been a stupid idea, but he couldn't back down now. The gondola slowly started moving, lightly swinging back and forth, and he thought he might be sick. Dawn looked at the window to look out for a bit, she always find it calming to look at the skyline.

The gondola was now about a quarter up and he started fidgeting: His leg started tapping and he switched arm positions a felt million times. Dawn didn't seem all that phased to him, and that got him even worse. Why was she not nervous? Why was he nervous? There was no reason to be, they were just sitting down, and yet he couldn't help but be flustered. He focused his eyes outside but they snapped back to Dawn over and over. She looked good, he bet her lap would be comfort -AND he hit himself for even thinking that. He wouldn't go down that train of thought! He could handle this! Dawn saw smiled the more the guy higher, and the closer they got to the top, the operator of the ride always made his mission stop every one at the top for a few minutes but in this case might be an hour. Her eyes glisten as she the view it was breathtaking and finally Dawn looked at Yami. The second the gondola stopped at the top, she looked at him and he looked at her, their eyes meeting directly. And the view was indeed breathtaking. Her green eyes caught the light, making them look like shimmering emeralds, and her brown curls set her off nicely against the backdrop of the Domino City skyline. Yami felt as if he was watching himself act when he stood up. He definitly had no idea what was going on or what he was doing, but his body set one foot before the other, making the gondola and in turn Dawn's curls lightly whip back and forth. It was mesmerizing to watch, but eventually there were no more steps to be taken. He stood right in front of her. He knelt on the seat, right over her lap, and bent down. Her sweet, soft lips seemed so near and yet so far and he couldn't look away. He moved closer and closer until finally he tasted heaven. This time around the girl kissed him back, feeling his lips against felt magical in a way and how they felt so perfect together was another story on it own to explore.

-lemon start-

He was like in trance, having no control whatsoever, he just knew that this was what he should be doing, when he massaged her lips with his finger, finally getting them to part and he let his tongue slip in, his body now starting to feel hot. He rocked lightly up and down in term with their tongues' movements, pushing against her body. His hands explored downward as he got a hold of her top straps pushing them down, and revealing the bra underneath.

She too was in a trance, the feelings she had for him were coming to light and no she can no longer control them. The girl moaned softly when their tongues touch, this was honestly a new experience for Dawn at least.

For Yami it wasn't. This was nothing he hadn't done before, with other girls, sometimes with guys, he didn't really care, he liked sex; but all that experience paled in comparison to this new and exciting feeling. There really was no time, what did they have 15? Maybe 20 minutes tops, if they really stretched it, and he knew she wouldn't want to; he could tell she was a virgin. He smirked, he had always loved being someone's first, because it meant he could ruin them for everybody else, teach them weird kinks, strange mannerisms and best of all: absolute dependence on him. Though that would have to wait, because he needed time for such ventures. This one would be quick, dirty and loud. He threw his puzzle to the side, it would only get in the way later, pushed up her bra and busied his hands on her breasts, massaging them, playing with and tugging on her nipples, often forceful, after all, what was sex without a bit of pain?

As for Dawn her body became really hot, never feeling like this ever. She moaned softly when Yami touched her breasts, him being the first one to ever really touch in such a manner. She liked it, he gathered that much, now for the coup, the one sentence that would make or break this. He pressed down on her chest and pulled her onto his lap, and then smirked again, a red glow in his eyes. He leaned in very close to ear and with the most seductive voice he could muster he whispered: "You know, people can see you, right?" Dawn blushed heavily, "I am well aware yes..." but she didn't care. "Oh? And you don't care? What a brave girl you are!", Yami answered now a bit mockingly, tiny sparks glimming in his eyes. One of his hands snuck in below her skirt, and started caressing her thighs, while his other played around her lips, until he pushed his fingers into her mouth. "Suck them.", he said definitively, and leaned back with a smirk.

Dawn did as he ask and started to suck on his fingers, she didn't know why she was doing this but apparently he knows what he is doing. Yami swirled his fingers around in her mouth, until they were drippin wet. "Enough." he commanded as he pulled them out, and then ripped her panties off with the other hand to shove his wet fingers inside her. He liked inflicting pain in his partners, he was a bit of a sadist, but he didn't like feeling pain himself, and there wasn't enough time to actually get her wet, so he had to adapt. While moving his fingers around inside her, stroking and stretching her, he leaned over again: "So, say, brave girl, Dawn, you're quite obedient, huh? I like that in a girl, it's fun." Dawn spoke her words, "Oh is that so then...I'm glad." She did feel pain, it hurt like hell because she has never done this before.

He smiled at her answer. She was really innocent, cute, shy. He really actually, honest to god liked her, he realised then. He felt strangely drawn to her, he had felt it for quite some time now, and he even felt the fabled butterflies in his stomach. This girl, Dawn, he reminded himself, was very special.

It made him want to break her. His eyes were burning in hot crimson flames, and his smile turned into an evil grin, when he continued talking: "I wonder, if you will still be so obedient, when-" He pulled her up and pushed her face first into the window, displaying her for the world to see. "-I do this.", he finished and pressed a kiss to her neck. This was odd but now she finally ask the question, "What are you doing? Do you really want people to see are you okay with it? I mean I don't care what people but you I thought for sure your mental mind set would be this girl is for my eyes alone."

He cocked an eyebrow at her reaction. He had been sure she would lash out by this point, hit him, scream at him, but she didn't, and it made shivers of excitement run down his spine. He smiled. It was a boyish, earnest smile, like a kid who had gotten a good present. "What can I say, I like to share.", he shrugged, and then moved in close, softly caressing her body, pressing closely against her, and whispered into her ear: "As long as your mind belongs to me." Dawn blushed, "It already belong to you now are your going to keep teasing me or you going to take me we don't have much time left in here" "Teasing sounds fun." He laughed but quickly unbuckled his pants and fulfilled her wish, pushing inside her. He groand softly but wasted not one second before starting to move, quickly and roughly. And the gondola started to move again. Of course since he didn't give her enough time she had to suck up the pain and deal with it but god did it hurt like hell but at the same time wonderful. Her mouth was next to his giving the most sexist moans.

Yami snuck his fingers in her mouth again, massaging its insides. The mouth was an erogenous zone after all and he had to do something to hurry this up. He also quickened his pace and his free hand was lightly rubbing on her sweet spot.

The gondola was softly swinging under their frantic movements, as it moved along.

This was a weird experience doing this in a public place, and above all else inside a Ferris wheel gondola most people think they were crazy. To tell the truth both are but Dawn is more kind insane than Yami. "You know I would have like to done this on a bed but I didn't give you much options did I." "It more fun this way, isn't it?" He smirked. He was getting close and quickened his thrusts once more, giving her no room to even continue talking, as he did everything he could to make her reach her first high. "Next time, it's gonna be even more grand.", he promised with a raspy voice.

Thank goodness this was not a one time, she was actually expecting her next one to be the best one. The girl finally reached her climax trying to not scream when she did so. When he felt his climax building up, he quickly pulled out, and came against her leg. It was messy but god he didn't want a fucking pregnancy on his hands. He also liked messy, it made people see what was his. He pushed back and got himself fixed up quickly. They were almost to the bottom now.

-lemon end-

Dawn was panting heavily, she didn't want to fix herself but she had to they were almost at the bottom. Now she didn't want to do, "What now genius." "It's easy," he put two fingers to his lip, and the gondola stopped. The second the door opened, he blew her a kiss, jumped out the door and yelled "We run!", as he broke into a sprint, laughing.

Dawn ran after him laughing as well, "Yami wait for me" she had so much fun on this day and a day she would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Hurry up, brave girl!", Yami yelled over his shoulder as he crossed a corner into a less crowded part of the park, and slowed down. He was a bit out of breath, but definitly still laughing. This day had actually turned around to be more fun than he had would have expected. He was actually a bit interested now in what this girl would do if he kept pushing her buttons. He eventually stopped and checked for the girl.

Finally she caught up with him and was out of breath, "Wow you run really fast I'm quite impressed" not noticing there were in a less crowded area. "You hungry after all that running." He took her hand, and pulled it up to his face. "Except hungry for you?" He bit into her finger, licked off a bit of blood and then dropped her hand again, turning to a burger joint a bit further away. "Let's go, I want burgers.", he said as he started walking. Dawn looked at him, why did like an insane person but she was like too. "Okay then let get some burgers."

They reached the restaurant, and sat down. Yami lightly tapped his fingers as he looked over the menu. He was already getting a bit bored again, and he wondered what he could do to spice things up again.

Meanwhile a well dressed detective entered the joint, and called for the manager. This caught Yami's eye, maybe he could...

Dawn smiled as she picked something out to eat, "Do you want to eat this or will it be me?" Suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips again. "You know, we should play another game.", he said while waving to order. "Another one okay and what game do you want to play this time Yami." "Truth or dare.", he answered simply as he watched the waitress walk over. "5 rounds, and whoever gets flustered first loses."

"Welcome, may I take your order?", she smiled. Dawn smiled, "Deal um I like to have a regular cheeseburger please." "Fries and a Big Bang for me." Yami added and then waved the girl off. She looked a bit offended but didn't say anything other than "Okay, I'll bring your order over when it's done." and left.

"So", Yami smirked as he leaned on his hand. "Truth or dare?" "How about Truth?" "You ever touched yourself before?" "No" Dawn told him of course she can get flustered easy but she wasn't going to lose. "I figured. Dare, for me"

Dawn wasn't good at Dares but okay, "Why don't you stare at me and not blink for at least 20." Yami blinked in surprise. "Okay? I was hoping for something a bit wilder but I'll do it. Go." And he looked deep into her eyes, a low red glimmer deep below the surface. "I'm not good at this okay so I'm not like you" Dawn saw that red glow and smiled. Her eyes glistening as well.

Yami was lightly tapping his fingers again. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, her eyes were inviting him in, and so he did. He stood up, leaned over the table and kissed her, all without blinking or breaking eye contact once. When they parted again, he smirked. "20." And fell back into his seat.

Dawn was not expecting that kiss and her face turned red, she wanted to say something but couldn't she was speechless. "Hm? What's wrong, want to give up?" Yami asked grinning while letting his gaze wander a bit. The detective had returned together with the manager and was now observing the crowd, apparently searching for someone. Yami's lips curled. Could something else interesting happen today?

Dawn looked at him and nods, "Yes I give up." "You... what?" Yami's eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat, slamming his hands on the table. "But you can't! We made a deal, and you can't!" He shouted at her, definitly turning a few heads around them. "You... you," his voice grew weak as he fell back into his seat, a dumbstruck expression on his face. "You win." He lowered his gaze and ran a hand over his face before starting to chuckle. "You fucking won again, brave girl."

"Why did I win I lost I got flustered first and you should have won." Dawn looked at him. A frown set on Yami's face, he wasn't pleased with her answer. "Are you questioning my decision, brave girl?" How dare she oppose what he said?

The detective strolled down the aisle while they were talking and finally stopped by an suspicious looking individual a few table down. The manager had stopped following him and now idly leaned opposite their table watching the detective talk to the other guest.

Dawn shook her head, "No I'm not but I have a name you know try using it please." Yami raised an eyebrow. "You don't like pet-" He was interrupted when suddenly the guy the detective had been talking to jumped up, shouting. "You won't take me!" He ran past them only to be caught by the manager, resulting in a small brawl between them that ended with the manager having the back of his shirt ripped open, revealing a big spider tattoo across his back. "Jiro the spider!" He yelled, causing the manager, or Jiro, to pull a gun from under his uniform and pulling Dawn into his arm, sending a warning shot into the air. "Everyone down, or the girl gets it!" The girl was scared really frighten now, but she remain calmed not letting him scare.

Yami frowned as he watched the other guests and the detective fall to the floor. He then slowly stood up keeping watch what the criminal would do. He was very annoyed that his toy had been stolen, and he was about ready to make him pay for it. "You there! Tiny boy! Why aren't you on the floor?" Jiro yelled at Yami. "Oh, I figured that didn't count for me." Yami shrugged. "After all, I'm so small you could easily overpower me." That made Jiro laugh. "I like you, boy. Go fetch me a drink and some cigarettes, and then we can talk a bit about that attitude of yours."

Yami left for the kitchen and the man sat down with Dawn on his lap. He pulled off his bandana and blindfolded her. "You're a very pretty girl." He said very close to her face. "You're way to good for that tiny halfwit, you're with." Dawn wanted to say something and did, "Well excuse me but I think that man is someone I love way better than you can every be."

Yami had returned just in time to hear her comment and chuckled lightly. This girl was really fun, made him even angrier that she had been stolen. Yami carried pure vodka, cigarettes and a lighter on a tablet that he now sat down on Jiro's table before sliding into the booth opposite him. "You know, we should play a game." Yami said, reaching for the lighter and idly flicking it, watching the flames. Jiro reached for a glass and then took a cigarette out of the package. "You're pretty interesting kid. Alright, I'll play with you. I had to give up gambling and I really missed it." Dawn could hear the conversation what was Yami up too, she wonder what he would do.

Yami held out his hands to the criminal lightly wiggling them. He grinned when he started talking, flames burning in his eyes. "It's very easy. We each choose one finger we would like to use, but we are prohibited from moving the others." Jiro chuckled as he reached for the vodka, pouring it into his glass. He held up his gun and tapped his index finger on the trigger. "I choose this one, kid." Yami flicked the lighter again. "Good, I'll keep my thumb. Game start."

Jiro was about to pull the trigger when Yami reached over to light his cigarette. Jiro lowered the gun again and clicked his tongue, mumbling. "Right, it hasn't been lit yet." Yami lit his cigarette and let the lighter slide out of his hand right onto the criminal's hand that was pouring the vodka. The teen grinned. "You know, when that catches fire, this whole place will be set ablace. You can't move anymore or you'll burn yourself."

Yami stood up and pulled Dawn off Jiro's lap and into his arm. She felt herself get taken away and smiled knowing that Yami save her again.

Jiro watched them leave and then laid down the gun reaching for the lighter, breaking the rule. Yami didn't even turn around when he spoke with spite. "The door of darkness has been opened. Burn in the flames of hell, Jiro." He chuckled when Jiro started to scream in pain, dropping the lighter into the pool of vodka that had build on his lap. He caught fire. Yami pulled the bandana off Dawn's head when they were a safe distance away and turned her to face the spectacle, before cuddling into her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. "Ever see a man burn to death?" Dawn looked at him, "No but thank you for saving for being a criminal that man deserves it."

Yami hummed lightly in response. He then started to nibble on her neck, he just couldn't help himself. He was a bit annoyed at it but whenever he was near her his hormones just took over. "Still want to get food, brave-" He stopped, weighing his words. He didn't like saying her name, it made them seem closer than he liked, yet he felt strangely compelled by her request. A smile crept to his lips when he got an idea for a new pet name, that she'd hate. "Dusk."


End file.
